Le pari d'Halloween
by Dark Yume
Summary: Un pari risqué, une course effrénée dans la forêt, un animal dangereux... vraiment ? OS


Un petit OS parce que j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose en ce magnifique soir d'Halloween !

* * *

Le pari d' Halloween

Mes pieds avancent sans même que j'ai besoin de les guider, il n'y a plus aucune réflexion dans mon esprit. Simplement une idée : survivre. A quoi ? A cette nuit d'Halloween illuminée par la pleine lune. Je cours à travers les bois, je l'entends derrière moi, il n'est pas loin. Un bruissement de feuille, un craquement d'écorce, un grognement, autant de petits bruits pouvant paraître inoffensifs en plein jour. Mais devenant votre pire cauchemar en pleine nuit, laissant libre cour à votre imagination, créant le pire film d'horreur de votre vie.

Le vent froid s'immisce entre les arbres me mordant la peau comme autant de crocs acérés. Bien que, soyons d'accord, je préfère largement le vent aux crocs. Un étrange silence se répands au fur et à mesure de mon avancement, bientôt je n'entends plus que ma respiration irrégulière. Au bout de quelques mètre sans bruit suspect je m'autorise une petite pause, je m'arrête et m'appuie contre un arbre. Je tente de reprendre mon souffle, l'air froid brûlant mes poumons et ma gorge.

Soudain quelque chose retombe sur ses pattes lourdement non loin de moi, dans un bruit qui me semble assourdissant à cause du silence. Je sursaute violemment et tourne mon regard vers la source. Deux orbes jaunes me scrutent, je suis figé quelques secondes, avant d'enfin parvenir à reprendre ma course. Je slalome entre les arbres, il est bien trop prés, je dois trouver un moyen de l'éloigner à nouveau. Mais rien à faire, il reste sur mes talons.

La clair de lune éclaire mes pas, m'empêchant de tomber ou de faire de mauvaises rencontre, mais je préférerais de loin être dans le noir complet. Les arbres défilent à une vitesse vertigineuse, tout comme les battements de mon cœur qui ne se calment plus depuis que la nuit est tombé et que je suis entré dans cette forêt. Pourquoi ais-je fait ça ? Mais vous avez pas bientôt fini avec vos questions ! Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment ! Je vais me faire bouffer si ça continu !

Tout ça à cause de ce stupide pari pour cette stupide fête d'Halloween. J'aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi à regarder des films d'horreur tiens, ça m'aurais évité de passer ma nuit à courir. Je me maudis et je maudis ces imbéciles. « Allez chiche de passer la nuit dans la forêt et de survivre avec le loup. » Et bien sûr moi on me dit chiche je peux pas refuser. J'ai une réputation à tenir ! Remarque vous me direz une fois mort ça me servira plus à grand chose...

Et ce stupide loup là hein ! Il pense à quoi ! Il peut pas me reconnaître non ?! Non bien sûr, c'est la pleine lune, s'il m'attrape je suis mort. Je cours d'autant plus vite, mais ne parviens pas à le semer, il n'y a rien à faire il est sur mes talons. Pourquoi il ne m'attrape pas ? Je sais qu'il en est capable, que d'un bond il peut m'avoir. Mais non il reste là, derrière moi, à me courir après, juste assez prés pour me faire croire que je vais mourir dans la seconde, juste assez loin pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais il est sadique en plus cet enfoiré !

Je ne sens plus mes pieds, ni mes mains d'ailleurs, ni même aucune partie de mon anatomie à bien y réfléchir. Si je ne meurs pas cette nuit sous ses crocs, je mourrais d'ici quelques jours d'une pneumonie. Je me demande ce qui serait le mieux. L'agonie de la pneumonie qui me rongerais à petit feu, ou les crocs se plantant dans ma chair et la déchiquetant. Vraiment j'hésite. Mais je crois que ce ne sera pas à moi de choisir.

Il me semble apercevoir une ligne d'horizon qui s'éclaircit, mais je ne peux pas y croire. J'ai l'impression que la nuit est sans fin. Que rien ne viendra la remplacer. Je glisse soudain et me retrouve les quatre fers en l'air au fond d'une petite crevasse. Les yeux jaunes me regarde de haut, je me fige. Quelques secondes passe, j'ai l'impression que ce sont des heures entières. Mais finalement il bondit, atterrissant au dessus de moi, ses pattes entourant mon corps tremblant. Je sens ses crocs autour de ma gorge.

Un grognement sourd sort de sa gueule, alors que je ferme les yeux et commence à prier. Non je ne suis absolument pas croyant, et alors ?! Je vous met au défit de ne pas songer à prier dans cette situation ! Les crocs ne serrent pourtant pas, ils touchent ma peau mais ne la blesse pas. Je rouvre doucement les yeux. L'animal me regarde. Son pelage noir ondulant au rythme de sa respiration et du vent qui s'invite à la danse. Il est magnifique. Bon ok, il va sûrement me tuer, mais il est néanmoins superbe.

Ses yeux me fixe, sans que je ne comprenne trop pourquoi il s'est ainsi stoppé. Je n'ose même pas respirer. Je vais peut être mourir d'asphyxie finalement. Mais le jour se lève bel et bien. Ce sera donc la pneumonie. Petit à petit ses traits se transforme, les rayons du soleil glisse sur son pelage, faisant de nouveau apparaître sa peau. Les crocs disparaissent, laissant place à une bouche tout ce qu'il y a de plus humaine. Je recommence à respirer normalement. Et au lieu d'une morsure c'est un baiser qui est déposé dans mon cou. Je sourit doucement, et comprends en voyant le sourire en coin du loup-garou.

« En fait il n'y avait absolument aucune chance que tu me tue hein ? »

Son sourire s'élargit, il le payera un jour...

« Absolument aucune. Je n'aurais jamais prit un tel risque tu devrais le savoir. »

Cet enfoiré me narguait mais il était à poil. Ce qui avait quelques avantages...

« Bon si on rentrait maintenant ? Avant de mourir de froid. »

« Très bonne idée, il ne faudrait pas que tu tombe malade... »

Dit celui qui est nu comme un vers... Bon ok c'est un loup, il est plus résistant... Mais quel sale tricheur...

Alors verdict ?


End file.
